


Papyrus And The Bitties

by Dragonsrule18, IAmUmbreon11



Category: Bittybones(Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Defective" Bitties, At least according to the shopkeeper, BITTIES, Bad Cooking, Big Brother Sans, Blind Character, But Not Papyrus Or Us, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I did Papyrus, INKY did much more than she lets on!, Inky Did The Bitty Characters, Inky didn't actually do much lol, Inky wrote half the story, Mentions of Dadster, No More Resets (Undertale), Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus Knows Sign Language, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus is Awesome, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Papyrus, SAAYS INKY AGAIN HA, Sans Being Sans, Sans Makes Puns, Says Dragonsrule, Says Inky, Shut up I did nothing, Slice of Life, So She Did Do Much, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, The Bitties Need Hugs, They'll Gladly Give Them To Each Other, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undyne Accidentally Scares The Bitties Though, Undyne Is Awesome, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), no i didnt dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmUmbreon11/pseuds/IAmUmbreon11
Summary: There are lots of great fics out there where Readers find and care for bitties, but what if another character entirely finds a group of bitties in need?Papyrus is going Gyftmas shopping when he comes upon a strange store.  Upon entering it, he finds a group of scared and so called "defective" bitties and decides to take them home with him so they can be happy and safe.  Lots of fluff, shenanigans, and kitchen goofs ensue and new friendships are formed as the bitties discover what it's like to be cared about.





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus happily walked down the street of the shopping district, a bounce in his step as he hummed a catchy tune. Sans was spending the morning with Alphys, working on fixing his machine with the much better technology on the surface, so this meant Papyrus would have a chance to get Sans's Gyftmas present without him sneaking a peek(again). He greeted everyone who passed him cheerfully. Some greeted him back happily while others gave the tall, oddly dressed skeleton a weird look and a wide berth.

At a specialty clothing shop where you could have logos or words printed onto outfits, he bought Sans a blue hoodie similar to his old one, but got the words SANS-sational Brother printed on the front. He knew Sans would never let him hear the end of it for actually using a pun, but his brother would love it and that was most important. He also got Sans an assortment of fancy bottles of homemade country ketchup and a DVD of the latest season of Legend Breakers, a human show Sans had gotten into. Sans would be so happy on Gyftmas morning! The Great Papyrus had picked out the best Gyftmas presents ever!

Done shopping for his brother, Papyrus then set to the very enjoyable task of picking out the perfect gifts for all his friends. He quickly found an anime DVD for Alphys, a nice Japanese sword for Undyne was now for a hobby store so he could get Frisk a new radio controlled plane. The one he always let her borrow had been destroyed when that stupid annoying pooch had knocked her over and grabbed the remote control from her. Papyrus had tried to grab it back for her, but the dumb dog hadn't let go, and with them both hitting the buttons wrestling over control of the control, the plane had gone haywire, nearly hit Frisk in the face, then crashed through the window when she ducked.

As he searched for the hobby store, he came upon a large store that had a bright sign in rainbow colored neon reading Bitties 'R US.

"WOWIE! ...WHAT'S A BITTY?" he asked himself curiously, though the loudness of his voice made some people stare at him like he was nuts. Whatever a bitty was, it sounded kind of cute. The excitable skeleton scratched his chin with his gloved hand, then decided to wander in to see what it was all about. He could hit the hobby shop afterwards.

But as he stepped inside, he couldn't believe what he saw.

...

Glitch couldn't remember a time where he was wanted.

Sure, it MUST have happened at some point, before he was deemed 'defective' (just like Paint, though they had a reason for that; the poor Inksplotch was mute) for his personality.

So he wasn't really surprised when he was put with this gangly band of rejects.

On one side of the group, there was him and Paint. They probably looked weird, huddled together in an attempt to stay safe (Erritties are supposed to hate Inksplotches, after all), but it was the only comfort he really had, and he was willing to bet it was the only comfort Paint had as well.

To the left of them was a sobbing Boss and a blind Baby Blue. He could tell the Baby Blue was blind by the way he was feeling his way around (the Blue had nearly fallen off the table when they'd first been put there), and the Boss was probably there for 'personality issues' (just like him).

To the right was a Sansy and a Ray. The Sansy looked like he'd been through hell (probably a drop-off that got sorted out with the rest) and the Ray was attempting to protect him from the large human towering over them (he'd watched the fire elemental bite the human's fingers when it got too close).  
He'd accepted his fate a while ago.

Which is why he didn't react to what looked like an overgrown Papy coming in the door, not even when the skeleton gasped and ran over to them.

...

"OH NO! ARE YOU HURT, LITTLE GUYS? WHAT'S WRONG?" Papyrus asked in shock and worry. He didn't know if they were injured or just sad, but either way, he knew they needed help. He noticed that most of them looked like his brother, especially the little one with the blue hoodie that was a tiny version of his brother's, but how afraid they looked and the fact that one of them was crying was much more of a concern to him. He wanted to make sure they were okay.

The Baby Blue recoiled and nearly fell off the edge again, barely saving himself. He growled deeply.

The shopkeeper looked at him. "Oh, these ones are defective. We're, ah, taking care of them. Maybe you should go look at the others?"  
Glitch almost laughed at the shopkeeper's words. 'Defective? Oh, that's rich. It's not like we can't hear him, after all.'

Papyrus actually glared at him as his gloved hand gently supported Baby Blue so he didn't fall. Couldn't he see that these were not objects, but tiny monsters who were scared, possibly hurt, and needed help? And calling someone defective was mean! There was no such thing as a defective person! "THEY'RE NOT OBJECTS, THEY'RE PEOPLE! THEY'RE NOT DEFECTIVE AND IT'S MEAN TO CALL THEM THINGS LIKE THAT!"

Paint glanced up at him. _'Does he really care about what happens to us? That's rare in other people...'_

He absentmindedly wondered if the large skeleton knew sign language, before shaking off the thoughts. _'More important things to worry about right now. Like not dying.'_

Glitch looked at him, worried. "You doing ok there?"

'I'm fine, worry about it later.' He signed back.

The tall skeleton switched his attention from the cruel shopkeeper to the frightened bitties. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? DO YOU NEED HELP?" Papyrus asked them, very worried as he tried to think of a way to help them.

Glitch stared at him. "Do you even care?" He laughed bitterly. "You heard the damn human. We're 'defective'. Nobody would want us anyway. We were pretty much doomed from the start." Paint looked at him with the expression of a mother attempting to get her child to stop insulting random strangers.

Papyrus's eye sockets widened. "NO, YOU'RE NOT DEFECTIVE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SAYS SO, SO YOU KNOW IT HAS TO BE TRUE! AND YES, I DO CARE. AND IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PLACE TO STAY, YOU COULD ALL COME HOME WITH ME AND I COULD MAKE YOU MY FAMOUS GOURMET SPAGHETTI!" he was quick to tell them.

The Baby Blue seemed to perk up at the mention of spaghetti. He spoke in a quiet voice (Glitch almost found this strange, as Baby Blues usually spoke as loud as they possibly could, but then again he could have been deemed 'defective' for more than one reason). "I-I...can help...if you...really want us..."

"OF COURSE I WANT YOU GUYS! AND I'D LOVE THE HELP! IT'S ALWAYS MORE FUN MAKING SPAGHETTI WITH A FRIEND!" Papyrus said happily. He placed his hand very gently on the table, careful not to startle them. "I NOTICED THAT YOU DON'T SEE VERY WELL. MY HAND IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU IF YOU'D LIKE TO CLIMB ON IT SO I CAN GIVE YOU A RIDE."

The Baby Blue nodded and climbed on. Glitch and Paint gave each other looks before making their way over to him. Papyrus held out his other hand for them and smiled at them happily.

Paint climbed on without hesitation. Glitch, on the other hand, glanced back at the other three bitties, before going up to the Boss and grabbing him (he didn't really want to risk getting fried by the Ray). The Boss barely looked up at him.

He looked over at the Ray and the Sansy. "You coming, or do I have to drag you like this idiot?"

They nodded, the Ray giving him a warning look.

"I WON'T EVER HURT ANY OF YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID!" Papyrus said, thinking that was the reason for their hesitation. He gently placed Paint on his shoulder, but continued to gently hold Baby Blue in his other hand, not wanting Baby Blue to fall.

Glitch jumped on his other hand, still dragging the Boss. He looked down. "I really don't want to call you Boss all the time. What's your name?"  
The Boss looked up at him, just shrugging.

Papyrus looked towards Ray.

The Ray looked back, staring at him before muttering something under his breath. The Sansy looked at him worriedly, and the Ray spoke up. "My name is Sunny. His name," he pointed at the Sansy. "is Terrace. I have no idea if the Boss even has a name."

Glitch shrugged. "I'm just gonna call him Red then. Easier than 'the Boss'."

Papyrus nodded. "AND WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Papyrus asked Paint, Baby Blue, and Glitch.

Paint looked at Glitch, who sighed, not really eager to speak to this tall, loud skeleton. "My name's Glitch. The Inksplotch staring daggers at me for being rude is Paint, he's mute. I dunno who the Baby Blue is."

The Baby Blue shivered slightly. "Don't...really have one...neither does he..." He pointed vaguely in the direction he thought the Boss was (Glitch noticed he was about three feet off; he probably couldn't judge distance very accurately).

"DO NOT WORRY, LITTLE BLUE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SOON THINK OF A NAME FOR BOTH OF YOU!" He then turned to Paint. "IF YOU NEED TO SPEAK TO ME, I KNOW SIGN TOO SINCE MY DAD ALWAYS USED IT." He sounded sad at this.

Paint looked relieved at this. Glitch looked up at him, trying to judge his character more accurately. 'He seems fairly nice...'

Once everyone was on board, Papyrus started to make his way out with them.

The shopkeeper looked vaguely irritated that he'd gotten them, but seemed to not care very much. Glitch may or may not have given him a rude gesture on the way out (he could tell Paint had seen by the way he was glaring at him; if looks could kill, Glitch would be dead ten times over).


	2. First Night In A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus brings the six frightened bitties home and introduces them to his brother. Puns, bad cooking, and new friendships ensue.
> 
> Some people have asked for a list of what fandom each bitty is from. Here you go. :)
> 
> Glitch: Error Sans bitty.  
> Supposed defect: Friends with an Inksplotch(Ink Sans bitty) which Erritties are supposed to be aggressive around and personality is generally different from most erritties.
> 
> Paint: Ink Sans bitty  
> Supposed defect: Mute and friends with an Erriritty.
> 
> Baby Blue: Underswap Sans Bitty:  
> Supposed defect: Blind and too quiet and shy for a Baby Blue.
> 
> Terrace: Classic Sans bitty  
> Supposed defect: "Personality defect" ((Acts more like a Baby Blue than a Sansy)
> 
> Sunny: Ray bitty  
> Supposed defect: "Personality defect" (Aggressive and understandably highly protective of Terrace.)
> 
> Boss: Underfell Papyrus  
> Supposed defect: "personality defect" (Quiet and withdrawn, does not act like a Underfell Papyrus bitty.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so sorry I haven't updated this in forever! I had this draft on my computer for months, it took forever to finish, and then I somehow forgot about it with all the other stories I was working on. 
> 
> I really need to get better about updating....

Papyrus happily began the walk home with his new friends. He got some strange looks and a lot of giggles and "Awws!" when the humans milling about the district caught sight of the skeleton with all the bitties riding on his hands and shoulders. A few even took photos of them.

When they got back to what Glitch presumed was the skeleton's house, he was more than a little apprehensive. He didn't know if the skeleton was really a good guy or not, and knew pretty much nothing about him other than he was loud and presumably pretty nice.

The door opened to reveal a...Sansy? No, it was too big to be a Sansy. Unless it was incredibly over grown.

The skeleton carrying them greeted him. "HELLO, SANS!"

Sans's eyes went wide for a second as he caught sight of the bitties, but then he settled down. " 'sup, bro. I see you brought some of your little friends over." Sans said casually. Seeing miniature monsters that looked like him(and one that looked like his brother) was actually quite a shock, but not wanting to worry Papyrus or upset the already nervous looking little creatures, he tried to keep it casual. He could find out more information later from Papyrus.

Glitch looked at this 'Sans' person, carefully making his way over to Paint.

"Hey there. You know, you kind of look familiar." Sans said as Papyrus looked for a place to set the bitties down comfortably.

Glitch looked at him strangely. "What? Why do I look familiar? If anything, the S-I mean Terrace should look familiar." He said, pointed at said Sansy.

"Hmm...Yeah, he kind of does too." Sans said. "Nice hoodie by the way, Terrace."

Terrace hides his face, muttering a quiet "thanks". Sunny growls ominously as a warning to not get any closer.

"Hey, hey, easy, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Sans said, keeping a comfortable distance. "Relax. I don't have a BONE to pick with ya."

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, annoyed at the terrible pun.

"Aww, Papyrus, I'm sure these guys will think my puns are very HUMERUS."

"AUGH!"

Terrace giggled as the Boss groaned at the terrible puns. He muttered something under his breath.

"SORRY ABOUT MY LAZYBONES BROTHER." Papyrus told Boss as he set the bitties down gently.

Glitch looked at him. "You realize that, in your terms, lazybones is technically a pun, right?"

Papyrus stood stock still as he realized this, then gripped his skull. "AUGH! SANS! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

Sans wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes. "I'm so proud, bro."

Terrace started laughing even harder, attempting to cover it up when he realized it. Sunny stood even closer to him, nearly standing on him in his attempts to protect him from any danger.

Papyrus sighed, but wasn't actually truly angry. "NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE OUR GUESTS SOME SPAGHETTI. AND SANS, PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK! I WANT EVERYTHING TO BE NICE FOR OUR GUESTS!"

"That would be...IMPASTABLE." Sans said with a grin, and Papyrus groaned once again.

Paint walks over to the sock on the floor, investigating it. It had a series of sticky notes on it, which read as follows.

 _**"SANS, PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!** _  
_**"Ok."** _  
_**"I MEAN IT, SANS! PICK IT UP!"** _  
_**"Ok."** _  
_**"TAKE IT TO YOUR ROOM!"** _  
_**"Ok."** _  
_**"AND LEAVE IT THERE!"** _  
_**"Ok."** _  
_**"SANS! THE SOCK IS STILL ON THE FLOOR!"** _  
_**"Well, you told me to leave there."** _

Meanwhile, Glitch searches for a place for them to hide, should it be necessary. He finds a mousehole and stares at it for a second before going inside the hole.

Inside the mousehole, it's fairly clean. There has been no mouse for a long time.

Papyrus bent down to look at Glitch. "Are you all right?" he asked, so concerned he was speaking in a soft voice for once. "You do not need to live in the mousehole. We have plenty of space."

Glitch nodded. "It's, uh, just in case of emergencies?" He offered.

"All right. If it makes you feel safer." Papyrus said gently. "Is there anything you need for it?"

"No thanks." Glitch said and settled down inside.

...

Paint stared at the sock some more before picking it up and dragging it to the corner. He sat on it, looking out at the world from his perch on the fluffy-ish sock.

Sans grinned at Paint. "Hey Paps, looks like someone likes it when I keep a sock on the floor."

Paint looked up at Sans, waving a little. He pushed the notes off to the side.

"Good place for a nap, huh?"

Paint nodded up at him. He grabbed one of the notes and started attempting to fold it into something, but it was fairly large and he was fairly small.

"Whatcha tryin' to do, buddy?"

Paint shrugged and signed, 'Trying to make something.'

Sans cut a piece of blank paper into small square pieces for Paint, and the bitty signed out a thank you and picked up a square to fold.

"HEY, LITTLE BLUE, DO YOU STILL WANT TO HELP WITH THE SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus asked. The Baby Blue nodded and Papyrus smiled happily. "CAN I PICK YOU UP AND CARRY YOU TO THE KITCHEN?" Papyrus asked, not wanting to startle the blind bitty. "AND WOULD ANY OF YOU LIKE ANYTHING?" he asked Sunny, Boss, and Terrance, who had been pretty quiet lately.

Sunny glared at him, daring him to come closer while Terrace just shook his head. The Boss said nothing, as he'd been doing for a while.

"ALL RIGHT. JUST LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED ANYTHING." Papyrus said gently and headed into the kitchen with Blue.

The Baby Blue in question looked up. "where...are all the things?...i can't...see...never...been able to..."

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL HELP YOU!" Papyrus reassured Blue and laid all the ingredients out, gently showing Blue where each and every one of them was.

Blue carefully tapped all of the ingredients, attempting to memorize the feel of each box. He tapped the wall. "how...far is...the edge of...the...counter?"

"It's about two feet away to your left." Papyrus told him. "Here, I'll put something around the edge so you'll know if you're getting too close."

Blue nodded. "t-thanks..."

Papyrus ran a line of crinkly aluminium foil about six inches from the edge all around. "I CAN PROBABLY BUILD A LITTLE WOOD WALL FOR THE COUNTER TONIGHT SO THAT YOU WON'T FALL OFF THE EDGE WHEN YOU'RE HELPING ME COOK."

Blue nodded again. "that...sounds nice..." Papyrus smiled happily, glad he could be a help to his new friends.

Blue felt around for the pasta box. Finding it, he attempted to open it, only to be foiled by the fact that the box, while smaller than him in height, was much, much bigger than him in length. He looked upwards. "uh...help...please?"

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus said and opened it for him, tilting it so he could get to the spaghetti inside.

Blue attempted to grab some spaghetti, again being foiled by his size. He was clearly getting very frustrated by the fact that he wasn't helping much. "i hate...being so...small...can't do...anything...right..."

"YOU'RE DOING FINE!" Papyrus said. He subtly broke the spaghetti into tiny pieces Blue could easily pick up. It would probably be easier for his guests to eat it that way anyway.

Blue picked up the smaller pieces, still muttering to himself.

"DO NOT WORRY, BLUE." Papyrus told him. He wondered if there was any bitty sized food, utensils, and cooking supplies that would help his guests.

Blue looked up at him. "is...that what you're...calling me?..." He rushed on in his sentence. "i don't...mind it...it's a...nice name...i'm just...wondering..."

"IF YOU LIKE IT, I SHALL CALL YOU THAT! IF NOT, I CAN THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE." Papyrus said, wanting his little buddy to be happy.

Blue smiled nervously. "i...like it...yeah..."

"THEN I SHALL CALL YOU BLUE!"

Blue looked up, happy. "i..." He seemed unable to finish his sentence.

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Papyrus asked him, now worried.

Blue nodded and attempted to climb the pot and put the noodles in. Unfortunately, the pot was both taller than him and bigger than him, and was very smooth, so he made little progress. Then he felt a gentle hand lift him up so that he could drop the noodles into the pot.

Blue dropped the noodles into the pot, in the process nearly dropping himself. He steadied himself. "sorry...i can't...dammit..."

Papyrus gently steadied him. "It's all right."

Blue sighed. "i can't...do anything...right...i'm just...a burden..."

"WHAT? NO YOU'RE NOT!" Papyrus told him. "SO THERE ARE SOME THINGS YOU HAVE TROUBLE WITH. THAT'S OKAY! THERE ARE THINGS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE TROUBLE WITH TOO!"

Blue looked up. "really?..."

Papyrus nodded with a comforting expression.

Blue, slightly comforted by this thought, continued dropping noodles in the pot as Papyrus made sure he didn't fall.

A few minutes later, Blue ran out of noodles. "oh..."

'WE GOT THEM ALL IN! ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT STEP?" Papyrus asked.

Blue nodded. "y-yeah..."

"NEXT, IT'S TIME TO MAKE THE SAUCE!"

Blue pauses, feeling around for the ingredients. "where's...the, uh...stuff for...that?"

Papyrus carefully showed him where everything was, both describing the locations and helping guide Blue to them if he struggled. He let Blue do as much as he could on his own, knowing the bitty wanted to be as independent as possible.

Blue attempted to pick up a tomato. Being foiled again by his size, he falls over onto the foil Papyrus put on the edge of the counter. "...ow..." Papyrus gently moved him back to safety and Blue looked up again. "thanks..."

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Papyrus told him and smashed the tomato into little pieces so Blue could carry them, careful not to shake the counter.

By the time they had finished making the sauce, there was vegetable juice everywhere. Neither one was bothered by this.

"THIS IS REALLY FUN!" Papyrus told Blue happily.

Blue nodded. "yeah...it is..."

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Papyrus asked him, noticing how quiet he was.

Blue nodded. "i just...don't speak...well..."

"WOULD IT MAKE IT EASIER IF I SIGNED?"

Blue shook his head. "not...really...can't see it..."

Papyrus face palmed as he had forgotten for a second, feeling like a moron that he had forgotten his little buddy couldn't see.

Blue looked up. "are you...ok?...i heard...something..."

"I AM FINE." Papyrus reassured him.

Blue seemed relieved. "g-good..."

"READY TO GET THE PASTA AND SAUCE COOKING?" Papyrus asked. "AND IF IT HURTS TO TALK, I ALSO UNDERSTAND SIGN IF YOU WISH TO SIGN TO ME."

Blue shrugged. "it doesn't...hurt...and yeah...let's get...it going..."

Papyrus nodded and gently lifted Blue back onto the counter before starting the heat on the stove, blasting it like Undyne had always instructed him to.

Blue backed away from the heat. "uh...are you...sure this...is safe?..."

"PERFECTLY! THIS IS HOW UNDYNE TAUGHT ME!" Papyrus said happily.

Blue does not look comforted. "i knew...a couple...Undyne-type...bitties...their type...of cooking...was not...exactly, um...safe..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? IS IT KIND OF EXPLODE-Y?"

Blue nodded. "really explodey..."

"I-I GUESS UNDYNE'S CAN BE A LITTLE EXPLODE-Y TOO," Papyrus admitted. "BUT SHE SAYS IT MAKES THE FOOD BETTER AND SHOWS YOUR PASSION FOR IT."

Blue paused. "t-true...i just...don't want...you to...get hurt..."

"I WILL TURN THE HEAT DOWN THEN. I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT EITHER." Papyrus said and turned the heat down.

Blue looked relieved. "also...you probably...don't want...to set...the house...on fire..."

"VERY TRUE." Papyrus agreed, remembering the time Undyne had set her house on fire giving Frisk a cooking lesson.

"plus...if we...set it...on fire...we'd overcook...the spaghetti..."

"WE WOULD?"

Blue nodded. "it'd be...burnt..."

"OH."

Blue looked down. "s-so...uh...just keep...it in...the middle...i guess?..."

"ALL RIGHT. I WILL."

"y-yeah. the...middle..."

Papyrus kept it on the middle as Blue wished, and a few minutes later, the water started boiling. Able to hear it, Blue pointed in the vague direction of the pot. "i think...it's boiling..." Papyrus thanked Blue and checked the pasta. It was fine and could go another few minutes, so Papyrus gave it a stir, knowing Undyne had said that the more you stir the pasta, the better it is.

Wanting to help, Blue attempts to climb the pot again, making Papyrus gasp.

"BLUE, BE CAREFUL! IT'S HOT!" Papyrus warned him quickly, not wanting his bitty friend to get hurt.

Startled, Blue jumped back. "s-sorry..."

"IT'S OKAY. I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT." Papyrus reassured him.

Blue nodded. "why?..."

"YOU'RE MY FRIEND." Papyrus told him. "NOT THAT I WOULD WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT, BUT IT WOULD MAKE ME EVEN SADDER IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO ONE OF MY FRIENDS."

Blue seemed confused. "what's...a friend?..."

"A FRIEND IS A PERSON YOU CARE ABOUT, WHO YOU ENJOY SPENDING TIME WITH, AND SOMEONE YOU CAN TRUST AND SHARE SECRETS WITH, AND HAVE FUN TOGETHER, AND..." Papyrus continued to talk happily about all the things the word "friend" meant to him.

Blue sat down, listening. "i'm...your friend?..."

"I-I THINK OF YOU AS A FRIEND. DO-DO YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS?"

Blue nodded. "i just...didn't expect...that..."

"WHY NOT?" Papyrus asked gently.

Blue shrugged. "i dunno..." Papyrus frowned in worry and gently rubbed his back with a fingertip to comfort him. Blue leaned into it almost unconsciously. "thanks..."

"YOU'RE WELCOME." Papyrus told him. But before Blue could reply, the door was suddenly banged off its hinges, making even Papyrus jump a mile in the air.

...

"Hey punks!" Undyne yelled, leaping into the house, intending to surprise Sans and Papyrus with a visit. She wasn't expecting the tiny creatures staying with them which she had suddenly terrified with this entrance, which Papyrus and Sans were used to.

Blue stumbled backward, nearly falling off the counter. The other bitties jumped in surprise, and Glitch hid in the mousehole, dragging Paint and the sock with him. Papyrus quickly caught Blue before he could fall and then ran to comfort the other bitties.

"Hey, Papyrus!" Undyne said cheerfully as she walked in. Her expression then turned to a mix of confusion and concern as she walked up to Papyrus and Sans. "Who are all these little guys and why do they all look like tiny skeletons?" she asked.

"They're my friends." Papyrus whispered in an unusually quiet voice. "I got them out of a bad place. I'll explain later, but I want to settle them in first. They're really scared and I want them to be comfortable here."

Undyne frowned in worry at what Papyrus said, but nodded. "All right. We can talk about this later." she whispered back and turned to look at the bitties.

Glitch peeked out from the mousehole. A small Gaster Blaster hovered behind him. It was about the size of a quarter and though it wouldn't do much damage to anything but another bitty, it was the best defense Glitch had.

"IT'S ALL RIGHT, GLITCH. UNDYNE WON'T HURT ANY OF YOU. RIGHT, UNDYNE?" Papyrus said.

Putting aside her worries and trying to act normal for the sake of the others, Undyne grinned as she caught Papyrus in a headlock and gave him a noogie, careful not to bump Blue. "Of course I won't."

"HEY, DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" Papyrus protested.

Glitch did not seem reassured.

Realizing she had just made them more nervous, Undyne walked over to Glitch and crouched so she was at his level, well, as close as she could get. "Relax, I wouldn't hurt any of ya." she promised in a softer tone.

Glitch nodded, though he still kept Paint behind him. "...alright."

"So what are your names, punks?"

Glitch points behind him at Paint, who waves nervously. "He's Paint. I'm Glitch."

Terrace did the same for himself and Sunny, while the Boss stayed silent. Blue waved from Papyrus' shoulder. "i'm blue..."

"Nice to meet you guys! Anyone want to wrestle?" Undyne asked.

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus squawked. All the bitties gave her a strange look, excluding Blue.

Undyne relented. "All right...All right, no wrestling."

Glitch nodded and retreated back into the mousehole, shuffling Paint around so that Undyne could sort of see him.

Undyne looked at Paint and the Inksplotch looked back, waving. She grinned and waved back.

Blue, still very nervous by the loud stranger, hid in Papyrus' scarf and Papyrus rubbed Blue's back gently, making the Underswap bitty relax a little.

Terrace stares up at Undyne. "Who are you?"

"I'm Undyne. Former captain of the Royal Guard and Papyrus's friend." Undyne told him.

Terrace immediately got stars in his eyesockets. "You used to be the captain of the Royal Guard?"

She nodded with a huge grin.

"That's AWESOME."

"Do you like to battle?" Undyne asked him.

Terrace shrugged. "Not really. I just think it's awesome." Undyne smiled at this, chest puffing out slightly.

Sunny stood in the corner, sulking slightly, but perked up when he heard Terrace and Undyne talking. He wandered over.

Undyne smiles at Sunny, trying to reassure him. He looked up at her, but said nothing

"You okay?" she asked him. He simply nodded. "So what do you like to do?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"...Not much." Sunny said quietly, then fell silent again. Undyne just nodded, not sure what to say to the quiet bitty. Sunny seemed to want to be left alone, so she turned her attention to the others.

...

Papyrus had taken Blue back into the kitchen and was trying to figure out how to serve up the spaghetti. He tried to figure out how much to give the bitties as a normal plate was much bigger than they were.

Meanwhile, Blue was attempting to figure out the same thing as Papyrus.

"HOW MUCH WOULD YOU LIKE, BLUE?" Papyrus asked him.

Blue shrugged. "i...don't know?"

"HMM..."

Papyrus looked for plates.  The dinner plates were bigger than the bitties, so they wouldn't do.  He checked for anything that could be even close to bitty sized, but the smallest thing he could find were tea saucers, which were still a bit big for a bitty. "SANS, DO WE HAVE ANY VERY TINY PLATES?" he called out to his brother.

Sans poked his head in. "not that i know of, bro."

"HMM...WE WILL HAVE TO GET SOME VERY TINY PLATES AND SILVERWARE FOR YOU GUYS TOMORROW, BUT WE CAN MAKE DO WITH THE TEA SAUCERS FOR NOW. WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO USE FOR SILVERWARE THOUGH..." Then Papyrus had an idea and pulled out a big roll of tinfoil, shredding it to small pieces, trying to shape it into little forks.

Blue listened closely. "tinfoil..." he mused, recognizing the sound. "what...are you...doing?"

Aug 29"TRYING TO MAKE TINY SILVERWARE AND PLATES OUT OF TINFOIL! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY GOOD AT CREATING THINGS!" Papyrus said with a smile, trying not to rip the foil as he managed to shape a fork.

"oh...that's cool..." Blue sat down next to him.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY TOO, BLUE?" Papyrus asked.

Blue shrugged. "i don't...think i'd...be very...good at...it..."

"WOULD YOU STILL LIKE TO TRY? TRYING IS HOW YOU GET GOOD."

Blue nodded. "sure..."

Papyrus gave him a small piece of aluminum foil. "DO NOT WORRY IF YOU HAVE TROUBLE DOING IT."

Blue fiddled with it for a second. "uh...how do...i bend...it?" Papyrus showed and instructed him as best he could on how to bend it and Blue set to work.

Finally, Blue and Papyrus managed to make some crude silverware. "I WILL BUY SOME TINY DISHES AND SILVERWARE FOR YOU GUYS TOMORROW. IS THERE ANYTHING YOU OR THE OTHERS WILL NEED?" Papyrus asked.

Blue shrugged. "i dunno...maybe you...should ask...them?...i don't...really need...anything..."

"ARE YOU SURE? I AM WILLING TO GET YOU ANYTHING YOU MIGHT NEED OR WANT."

Blue nodded. "i'll...be fine..."

"ALL RIGHT." Papyrus said. "BUT IF YOU DO NEED OR WANT ANYTHING, LET ME KNOW."

Blue nodded. "ok..."

"WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO GO WITH ME WHEN I SHOP?"

Blue shrugged. "sure..."

Papyrus smiled happily. Then both he and Blue jumped as they heard a loud crash coming from the living room.

...

Meanwhile, in the chaos we call the living room...  
Well, it really only could be described as chaos.

"WHAT HAPPENED OUT HERE?!" Papyrus asked in shock as he rushed into the living room. He gasped as he saw lamps smashed on the floor, furniture overturned with tiny laser burns covering it and spears sticking out of it. Sans was fast asleep on the couch, not even seeming to notice the chaos.

Glitch poked his head out of the mousehole. "Is it safe yet? Last time I checked they were throwing the lamps in a mock battle."

"DON'T THROW THE LAMPS! YOU'RE SCARING THE OTHERS!" Papyrus scolded.

Both Undyne and Terrace look very sheepish. Sunny is standing on the stair rail, looking at the chaos.

Grumbling under his breath, Papyrus starts to clean up the mess, forgetting about the spaghetti still on the stove.

Blue nudges him. "spaghetti."

Papyrus yelped and ran to turn off the stove.

Glitch followed him with his eyelights, seeming slightly concerned.

Papyrus managed to turn off the stove and remove the pot before the spaghetti caught on fire or something.

Blue sighed. "good. he remembered."

"I HAVE SAVED THE SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus announced happily to his friends as he came back into the room. However, he did not realize the dangling edge of his scarf was on fire.

Terrace blinked, and then frantically pointed at the edge of the scarf. "it's on fire!"

Papyrus yelped and tried to put it out, but the fire just started to spread a little more. Blue started panicking as well and so freaked out he couldn't think, Papyrus started running around in circles. Undyne ran to get a bucket of water.

Blue was still panicking. "oh god oh god oh god..."

Sans, who had woken when he heard the word "fire," ran in with a fire extinquisher and shot it at Papyrus, putting out the fire. A moment later, Undyne ran in frantically with a giant bucket of water and dumped it all over Papyrus, Sans, and all the bitties,

Sunny choked, barely avoiding getting splashed. He glared up at Undyne.

A soaked and covered in fire extinguisher foam Papyrus sighed in relief that the fire was out, thanked Sans and Undyne, and checked on the bitties. Thankfully, all of them were fine, if a bit shocked.

"Everyone ok?" Sans asked.

The bitties all nodded. Papyrus did too.

"Sorry you all got sprayed and doused with water. Undyne and I got caught in the HEAT of the moment." Sans joked and Papyrus groaned.

Most of the bitties groaned. Glitch remained silent, as did Paint (not that he had much of a choice) and Sunny.

"What's the matter, bro? Is your sense of humor all WET?" Sans teased his soaking wet and foam covered brother, who just pouted.

Glitch gave Sans a deadpan look.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That was terrible."

"Really? I thought it was a real RIB tickler." Sans said with a laugh.

"SANS!" Papyrus groaned.

Glitch shook his head. "That was even worse."

"Aww, am I being a pain in the SKULL?" Sans asked, still grinning.

Papyrus face-palmed.

Terrace stifled a laugh. Glitch gave everyone in the room a disapproving look before disappearing back into the mousehole.  
A few moments later, a note slid out. It read, "If you're going to make terrible puns I'm not coming out."

"SANS, STOP MAKING TERRIBLE PUNS! YOU'RE UPSETTING OUR GUESTS!" Papyrus scolded.

Paint poked his head out.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop. For now." Sans said.

Paint nods and goes back in the mousehole, presumably to get Glitch.

Papyrus went to go get himself cleaned up. "SANS, CAN YOU SERVE THE SPAGHETTI?"

Blue tilted his head for a minute, before somehow jumping to Sans' shoulder. "i can...help..."

"Thanks, buddy." Sans told him and carried the little bitty into the kitchen with him.

Blue sat down carefully. "i forgot...where it...was..."

Sans helped him find the pot of spaghetti, then Blue felt around for the tiny silverware. Sans gently guided his hand to it.

Blue grabbed it. "thanks..."

"You're welcome, Blue."

Blue picked up the silverware and Sans carried Blue and the plates to the table.

Blue nearly toppled off the table. "oops..."

Sans caught him before he could fall.

"t-thanks..." a shaken Blue said gratefully.

"You're welcome, kid."

Blue attempted to find his way around the table, not doing too well, so Sans carefully guided him and explained where everything was, helping him find his plate and silverware.

Blue nodded. "thanks..."

Papyrus and Undyne soon came in, carrying the rest of the bitties. Papyrus gently set the bitties down on the table as there was no way they could reach from the chairs and helped Sans dish up spaghetti to everyone.

The rest of the meal was pretty much uneventful. The tinfoil silverware Papyrus and Blue had made was a little clumsy, but it worked, and thanks to Blue, the spaghetti had not been burned to a crisp and actually tasted pretty good. Papyrus was happy to see the bitties enjoying their meal and starting to relax some, though Glitch, Boss, and Sunny seemed to remain a bit wary. Blue was shy but cheerful, and Terrace happily talked about his mock battle with Undyne, both he and Undyne embellishing it a little. Paint seemed to be enjoying himself as well, listening and occasionally interjecting a comment through sign. Sans made puns all through dinner, annoying Boss and Glitch, though Terrace laughed. He was a Sansy after all.

...

Later, the bitties were all sound asleep, Glitch and Paint in the mousehole Glitch had made his hidey hole and the others on the couch cushions Papyrus had removed to make makeshift beds as the real beds were way too high, using wash cloths and hankerchiefs as blankets as they were the only things small enough to work.

"Now are you going to tell us what's going on?" Undyne whispered to Papyrus. Sans looked to Papyrus as well.

Papyrus nodded and led them to the kitchen. When he spoke, his voice was incredibly soft, the voice he only used when he was upset, trying to be comforting, or extremely serious. "When I was doing my Christmas shopping, I found this store called Bitties R' Us. They...were being sold there. Like objects. And...And the owner called them defective." he growled, and the anger in his voice almost scared Undyne and Sans, though they were pretty angry themselves. They had never seen Papyrus angry before though.

Papyrus's anger then turned to sadness. "The-The shopkeeper said he was going to "take care of" them, but the way he said it...it sounded like something bad! I wanted to protect them, so I invited them to come stay with us...I didn't want anything to happen to them..."

Sans gave his brother a hug. "It was great of you to help them, and they're more than welcome to stay."

Papyrus hugged him back. "Thanks, Sans."

"And you know I'll help you take care of them too!" Undyne told him. "And Sans and I will...take care...of that shopkeeper."

"Undyne, you know we'll get in trouble if you beat him up." Papyrus told her with a sigh.

"Fine. But we do need to figure out what's going on. He's basically selling tiny monsters like pets. If there's more, we need to rescue them too, and we need to find out where they came from. I didn't even KNOW there were any more skeletons, let alone that they came that small. And didn't you guys notice that all but Boss look like Sans, and Boss looks like you, Papyrus?" Undyne asked him. "Heck, Terrace is like a tiny clone of Sans, all the way down to the little blue hoodie."

Sans nodded. "Yeah, he was like a BONE-A-FIDE replica of me."

"SANS!" Papyrus groaned, then softened his voice. "I noticed too, but they were so scared I didn't want to press. I want them to feel comfortable and safe first. I know they'll tell me when they're ready."

"Fair enough." Sans agreed, letting it go for now.

"I need to go shopping for our guests tomorrow anyway. I'm taking them with me so they can choose what they like...If I can find a place besides THAT one that has what they need." Papyrus said softly as he didn't want to take his friends anywhere near Bitties R Us.

"Undyne and I will come with you." Sans said and gave an "are you thinking what I'm thinking," look to Undyne, who gave a subtle nod when Papyrus wasn't looking.

Papyrus gave them a smile, glad they were being so supportive. "SOUNDS LIKE FUN! THANKS, GUYS!"

Undyne slung an arm around him. "Hey, no problem! Anything for you and those little guys!"

Tomorrow, not only would Sans and Undyne be helping Papyrus with his shopping; they would go find Bitties R Us and have a few...words...with a certain shopkeeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. :) I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update.


End file.
